Deja Vu
by silvertoungue
Summary: Rory's daughter and Jess' son meet in a twist of fate, bringing their parent's together as well.
1. Those Eyes

**Chapter One. (Really short. Sorry… Just an intro. I'll elaborate later)**

Rory woke up to the smell of coffee. She kept her eyes closed, trying to retain the quickly disappearing images of her dream. Unbidden, a pair of soft brown eyes and coy laughter floated to the surface of her memory. She knew whose laugh that was. Forcing her eyes open quickly, she turned over to find Logan still sleeping soundly. Smiling at his peaceful face, she managed to forget about the face in her dreams. She kissed Logan gently on his forehead and got up to find the source of the coffee. She found Kimberly in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand and a weathered copy of Pride and Prejudice in the other. Rory quietly got herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Kimberly, who didn't notice a thing. Rory smiled to herself. The beautiful teenager in front of her was definitely her daughter. Everything from her soft brown hair to her ravenous appetite for literature she had inherited from her mother. The only thing she had gotten from her father was his undeniable charm. The combination of both her parent's good looks and intelligence had combined in Kimberly to make most every boy in Stars Hollow to fall madly in love with her at some point. Some had never recovered. Kimberly herself had never reciprocated any of these feelings for anyone but she had never led anyone on. Nevertheless, the line of admirers and hopeful wooers only grew longer as Kimberly grew older. She was as intelligent, kind, beautiful, rich, as charming as her father, and as witty as her mother.

Kimberly finished her chapter and finally looked up. "Morning Mom. Dad up yet?"

Rory shook her head and answered, "Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to Luke's early today. Dad has to go in early to the office."

Twenty minutes later, Logan, Rory and Kimberly were seated at their regular table at Luke's. "Morning Luke, where's my mom?" Rory asked, looking around.

Luke had come to take their order. He looked nervous as he answered, "She's at the inn, left early today. Hi Logan, Kimberly."

Kimberly smiled coyly up at her step-grandfather. "What's wrong Luke? Grandma mad at you or something?"

Luke started. "What? Oh… No… No nothing like that. I just ah. Well. Never Mind. What'll you guys have?"

He took their orders quickly and almost ran away from them.

Rory gave her daughter a strange look. "What do you think is up with him?" Kimberly shrugged and got out her book. Soon, she was immersed in her fictional world and her parents had taken up an argument from yesterday over Middle Eastern politics or something like that. A few minutes later, the door to Luke's slammed shut and Kimberly tore herself away from her book to look up. A boy about her age stood there, staring at her. He had tousled brown hair, he was tall and lean, and he wore a tight black shirt that hugged his defined abs. On one arm, he lugged a huge duffel bag and in the other, he held a thin black book. But Kimberly was transfixed above all by his sparkling brown eyes. They seemed to be glancing into her very soul. The whole time Kimberly had been studying him, he had never taken his eyes of her face. Kimberly was used to attention from guys, but she felt her face heat up from this boy's intent stare. Before she could find her voice, Luke had rushed out from the kitchen and grabbed the boy upstairs. The entire diner was silent until Luke returned a minute later and barked, "What's your problem? Go back to eating, the lot of you!" His face was red and he ran back into the kitchen, avoiding Kimberley, Rory and Logan's questioning glances. Slowly, the murmur of conversation picked up again and soon, the diner had returned to normal. Kimberly returned to her novel, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. Those deep brown eyes seemed to still be staring at her.


	2. We Meet Again

**Chapter Two ( I will think of more creative titles eventually. :D)**

Rory looked up from her breakfast and nearly jumped out of her seat. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be back here. But after the initial shock passed, she realized it wasn't him. It wasn't Jess. The boy in front of her was younger and taller than Jess, but otherwise, he looked like he could've been Jess' twin brother. Memories started to flood back, but she quickly shoved up the mental barrier she had built over the years. Looking back at Logan, she told herself that the past was gone, and that her husband was her present. Smiling, she tried to reassure her confused husband by squeezing his hand gently. He still looked confused, but he smiled back at Rory. Then she looked over at Kimberly.

Rory felt her heart start to pound. She knew that look on her daughter's face. She knew what was going to happen. She knew too well what feelings her daughter was having right now. Her past had come back to haunt her. Luke's arrival and shouting broke her reverie and she began to think rationally again. One look did not mean Kimberly was going to fall for this younger Jess. One look meant nothing, she shouldn't jump to conclusions. She knew she was lying to herself though.

After breakfast, Logan left for work and Rory walked Kimberly to the bus and then walked home by herself. Rounding the corner, she passed Doose's Market, now owned by Kirk. Taylor had passed away a few years ago. The town was different, but in most ways, it was still same old Stars Hollow. That would never change. Rory waved at Miss Patty and Babette across the street and then turned right onto her street. She stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on her clean white porch, waiting for her, was Jess. This time, it was the real thing. He was exactly as she remembered. When he saw her, he jumped to his feet and started to say something but stopped suddenly. Rory couldn't find any words either. The two of them stood awkwardly staring at each other for half an eternity it seemed. Finally, Jess said softly, "I'm moving back." Rory closed her eyes. She had missed that voice. Unbidden, a memory of that voice reading her to sleep floated up in her mind. Closing her eyes, she shoved it away into a dark corner of her mind. She didn't answer Jess, and instead nodded slowly. Again, a silence grew between them. Finally, she croaked in a voice that wasn't hers, "Why?"

Jess answered in his head, "Because I miss you. Because you are all I think about now. Because I've tried, and I can't live without you, Rory." But out loud, he instead said, "Luke is getting old, and he needs help with the diner. I owe him a lot." Rory was silent again. His presence had shocked her so much; maybe it meant he had a shot with her now. Before he could say anything else, Logan's car pulled up on the driveway. Jess' stomach seemed to freeze. The blond stepped out of his car and walked over to Rory. When he recognized Jess, his face turned cold and he wrapped his arm protectively around her. "Jess right?" Jess nodded, trying not to lunge at him. "What are you doing here?" Logan said with undisguised hostility. Jess didn't even look at him, instead, he stared deep into Rory's clear blue eyes. "Nothing," he finally said, and turned and disappeared


End file.
